


Oh, The Mess

by hotchocolatedictator



Series: January Drabbles [11]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchocolatedictator/pseuds/hotchocolatedictator
Summary: There's always mess at Torchwood
Series: January Drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085930
Kudos: 5





	Oh, The Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was 'prepared'

‘I wasn’t prepared for this,’ Ianto thought.

When Jack had called him, telling him that there was a bit of a mess and he could use a hand cleaning up, he’d prepared himself to see a lot of things. Blood would be nothing new, or some other evidence of violence or aliens. Mud or dirt or muck from the sewer was an everyday occurrence. 

What he hadn’t been prepared for was a kitchen full of cake mix and flour. Jack stood in the middle of it, clutching a tray of slightly burnt cupcakes.

‘I never was very good at baking.’

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated


End file.
